Endless Thread of Time
by ScarletOwl13
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts persists as the side of the light fights the dark. Dark that never should have been there in the first place. There is only one woman deemed worthy enough to fix the mistakes of Fate. (Hermione/Tom Riddle Jr., Time- Travel) Slow-Burn. Will become a M rating the farther along we get. Enjoy!


**The Beginning of the End. **

**Chapter 1 – Prologue – Hermione POV.**

**Flashes of red, green and sickly yellow flew over my head and past me as I sprinted towards the crater in the wall that was once adorned with huge doors that led into the great hall. My Vinewood wand was held firmly in my grasp as constant wand moments shot through my arm connecting to my wrist like I was possessed as I plowed my way through order members and death eaters alike. One goal in mind, get to Harry. Ron was behind me holding up well on his own as we continued our onslaught. **

**One more horcrux, one more and we could end him. One more destroyed and we could finally end this war and live our lives in peace. I kept chanting these things over and over forcing myself to look straight ahead as to keep myself from gazing down at the ones we've already lost laying lifeless on the floor as the battle raged on without them. Keep going, Keep going. My muscle strained with the exertion and my lungs filled with the smell of burnt flesh and the residual magic left from dark and light spells whizzing through the air. **

**As we made our way into the great hall my eyes locked on Harry. My best friend, my brother as he bravely stood his ground and stared Voldemort straight into his emotionless, dead eyes. We knew what was about to happen. We knew that the only way to finally end Lord Voldemort's regime was to allow him to kill Harry so that the horcrux that was inside him would be destroyed. **

**Before we could reach them though their spells connected with one another mid-air. The power from their wands connecting caused both Voldemort and Harry to fall. Ron and I fell to our knees as we watched our best friends body meet the ground. Tears streaming down our faces and our hands entwined we looked at one another and knew this was the end. Everything led up to this moment and any decision made after this would make up our future. Neither Harry or Voldemort got up. Their lifeless bodies laid motionless on the cold and dirty ground surrounded by rubble. **

**I began shouting "Get up Harry! Get up!" But he never moved. **

**Ron's grievous sobs were escaping him in huge gulping breathes as he clutched his chest with the hand that wasn't entwined with mine.**

**No! This wasn't how it was supposed to end! Harry was supposed to live. He was supposed to grow old with Ginny and have children and grow to be a wonderful father. The father that he never got to know because of Voldemort. He was supposed to be getting up. Why wasn't he getting up?! **

**I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. This was not how it was supposed to end were the words that kept bouncing around in my mind as surrounding death eaters gave up realizing that their master was dead and the surviving members of the order restrained those they could get to before they tried to escape. **

**Time continued to move though. A jolt of blinding light and then nothing. **

**I woke with a start, gasping until I was able to gulp in a lung full of air. Looking around, I could only make out the color white. Everything around me was white and the only thing I could hear was the uneven sounds of my own breath as it whooshed in and out of my body. The silence surrounding me made my ears hurt and my mind race. Where was I? The last thing I could remember was watching Harry's body fall to the ground as if it was in slow motion and praying, he got back up. He never did get up though. This must be what death was like. But why am I here alone? Surely someone would come to greet me, maybe guide to me to life after death? **

**I sit and I wait and as time seems to move at the pace of a snail I notice now that everything around me begins to emit a soft glow. Well that was odd. As if knowing that I had questions I could feel the presence of someone else. No, something else. Whatever it was, it was not a feeling that I could truly describe. **

**I sit up, turning to look over my shoulder to see three women gazing at me from a distance. Clothed in floor length linen dresses with their hair piled on top of their heads in what looked like a messy yet curled style. A few simple curls framed the soft and natural slopes of their heart shaped faces. Their slightly upturned eyes were surrounded by thick dark lashes and slightly arched eyebrows. Round lips the color of soft pink rose petals were stretched out in loving smiles as they looked at me. Sitting their stunned, I couldn't move or even speak. The very presence of them was stifling, as if the power they had was straining against the confines of where we were at. But where were we and who were they?**

**I could only stare as they began to walk towards me, their dresses flowed with a breeze that was not present. Their smiles never faltered as they grew closer. Once they were in front of me, I could see that their feet were bare and their hair was as dark as night. Their eyes were the color of purple irises freshly bloomed and they were breathtakingly flawless and beautiful. Then a voice spoke, one that sounded like the sweetest of notes only described by the word divine. **

"**Welcome Traveler. We have been waiting a very long time to meet you." The middle woman spoke. Her perfectly manicured hand reached out to me and helped to lift me up from my still dazed position on the floor. **

"**Hello?" was the only word that escaped my mouth because I could only think that these three women looked like powerful witches. No not witches, these women looked like Goddesses. **


End file.
